


melt

by onhojongtaekey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Colors, Jonghyun - Freeform, Kibum - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhojongtaekey/pseuds/onhojongtaekey
Summary: can i hold you?





	melt

_I’m getting sleepy._

It was the nervousness that lingered around the pair, the aqua atmosphere whispering inexperience in hues of light green, trust in hues of blue.

_My eyes are shutting._

It was the warmth radiating between bodies too close to be considered two, heat too much and not enough at the same time. It was tinted amber, instructing a slow pace but never a full stop. It was light and glowy, like candles reserved for the one time with the one person. It spelled forever.

_Let me lean on you._

His hands moved around in streaks of pink, left a rose tinted blush on his lover’s body. It was careful and concise, soft and teasing, deliberately avoiding the parts of his body that would turn the pink into

_I’m craving for something sweet._

red. The air around them shifted, but it wasn’t harsh. Wasn’t needy, fast paced, aggressive. Wasn’t bright and blinding, overpowering, angry. It was rose petals during winter, muted but no less beautiful; drier but no less delicate, even more so, in fact. It relinquished power instead of owning it, defining it, let itself be at the mercy of

_Tell me how you really feel._

ivory. Closeness amplifying and unity moving swiftly between the bodies moving in tandem, two turning into one and the hues only intensifying as the minutes ticked on and then

_Can I hold you?_

orange. It was pushing and pulling, twisting and turning, tugging and then finally _balance_. It was the warmth he was too prideful to seek out on his own, the attention he was too prideful to demand. It was the energy his lover provided, the bursts of it he gave back in words of encouragement for more and more and _more_ and it was too much. It was

_I’m pulling you to me again._

purple, almost startlingly so. It was release, lavender’s grace seeping through to mask the otherwise abrupt change, turquoise turning the still shaky scene into one of calmness, closeness. There was a dim euphoric energy between the two forms, bouncing off of one another in streaks of

_Only look at me today._

silver, waves of euphoria subsiding, replaced by softer streams of security again, closeness again, trust again. It was melted hues of ivory and amber, aqua and red, lavender and

_I’m still with you._

_I’m still with you._

_I’m still with you._

green, but different from the nervous shades of before. A darker different, a deeper different. A tint that hinted at, that guaranteed eternity. Guaranteed this closeness until time stopped moving, and even after, _especially_ after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to suit up for an hour and this is what came from it


End file.
